


Blue Light

by pushkin666



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hurts himself and Merlin has to heal him.  Although I've listed the pairing as Merlin/Arthur this is pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Blue drabble series (different fandoms).

Merlin drops to his knees beside the unconscious prince. Arthur's head is bleeding from where he's hit it against a rock.

Arthur's horse, which moments ago had spooked and thrown him, now stands to one side munching grass.

The blood is vivid against the gold of Arthur's hair and for a moment Merlin forgets to breathe. His hands itch to touch, to brush the hair to one side but he daren't.

He can't touch Arthur but he can heal him.  He holds his hands over Arthur and calls on his power, watching as the blue healing light begins to work.


End file.
